Flaws
by 50ShadesOfGay
Summary: Daryl and Carol have many flaws, mistakes they have made, bad choices. They are both broken and scarred, but together they can heal.
1. Wanted

**Flaws**

_Hey guys! This is my first walking dead fanfiction, so go easy on me! I love Caryl so much, I think they are ust adorable and perfect together. All mistakes are my own, I've proof read but there's bound to be a missing comma or typo somewhere. Anyway, enjoy! _

Chapter 1: Wanted

It was a relatively quiet day at the prison, Daryl and Glenn had gone on a run a few days ago, they came across a bunker underneath a small store, which held well over a weeks supply of food and water for all of them, so they stocked up thus not needing to go on a run for another few weeks, that way all of them would always be there, able to help hold down the fort if anything were to happen.

Carol scoped the room, Maggie and Glenn were on watch, but she knew all too well they were doing anything but 'watching.' Rick was talking with Hershel, she overheard some things such as making their cell block more like home, for Judith's sake. Michonne was in the corner, cleaning her sword, keeping herself to herself. Carl was helping Beth with the cooking, shooing Carol, telling her that she shouldn't have to cook all the time and that they could handle it once in a while; truth be told, without being occupied with cooking she wasn't sure what to do with herself, she had always cooked, cleaned, washed the clothes, she knew nothing more than that lifestyle, and if she tried, Ed would beat her.

She looked around and noticed an absence then walked quietly into their cell block, she heard a soft, what was that? Mumbling? Singing, perhaps? It was a gruff, familar voice, Daryl. A smile stole Carol's lips as she moved closer to the stairs that led to his perch. The sight that caught her eye stole her breathfor a few seconds, her smile growing wider. Daryl had Judith snuggled in his arms, held tightly to his chest. He had his head titled and was looking down at the bundle in his arms as he sung to her softly. Who knew, Daryl, the rough, tough, redneck, good at singing and very good with babies.

"You know I'd fall apart wi'out you, I don't know how you do what you do. 'cause everythin' that don't make sense abou' me, it makes sense when I'm wi'you." He sung softly, quietly, a delicate purr, amost.

He hummed for a while, the rest of the verse, Carol predicted, before she heard him start to sing again. "You gotta know you're wanted too, I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Once again, he paused, not humming this time, but instead with confusion in his eyes, Carol could almost hear the clogs turning in his head. "I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, never let you forget it, baby I, wanna make you feel wanted."

He stopped singing, looking at Judith intently. "I would sing tha' to her but everyon' would laugh an' think I've gone crazy." He mused.

The bundle stirred and Daryl lifted her so that they were face to face, she reached out her chubby arm and placed one little hand on his nose, staring at him. Daryl scoffed, "What do y'know... You're jus' a baby." He muttered, somewhat jealous of the unbroken innocence in the child's eyes.

Carol was now sitting under the stairs, listening to him, his singing may not have calmed the very animated Judith, but it sure as hell had calmed her.

"I'm no better than Ed." Carols head snapped up, alarmed by just the mans name, she hugged herself, shivering slightly, but continued to listen to Daryl's mutterings. "I can' give her nothin', provide her with nothin'. Hell, I can' even protect her. I can' tell her I love her, it'll ruin everythin'.

Slowly, hesitantly, not to startle him, she stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him. "You found me, you saved me. Don't you dare put yourself down like that! You are nothing like that monster that I used to call my husband, nothing! You hear me? You've protected me, saved me countless times. Ed never did that, he wouldn't, and if he did have to save me I'd have a black eye to show for it in the morning." She touched her eye, reliving the horrid memories. Daryl's blood boiled with anger, the thought of that bastard hurting her made him wish that Ed was alive just so he could be the one to kill him, do what he did to Carol right back to him. He set Judith down in her crib and stared at Carol, stunned. But before he even had time to think, let alone say something, she began to speak again.

"And for you telling me you love me, you just did." She paused, chewing her lip anxiously. "Truth be told, I love you too, I have for a long time." She laughed nervously as did Daryl, their eyes locked and suddenly no words were needed, no sounds were made, no one moved, everything stayed still and in that little intimate moment everything that needed to be said was said in silence with just their eyes dancing and small smiled plastered on their faces, they understood each other, they were each other.

_Hey, you! Yeah, you! Press that review button. :) _


	2. Stay?

**Flaws**

_Hey everyone! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! This chapter was inspired by an RP I saw on twitter, so I wanted to credit them: CarolP_TWD and DarylDixonRP, you guys should go and follow them, their RP's are adorable, and they are just nice people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Daryl felt soft arms slide around his waist from behind and a chin rest on his shoulder, a kiss was placed on the base of his neck, a kiss so soft he wondered if it had even happened. He turned his head glancing at Carol, not his usual icy glances, this one was warm, meaningful even. A look of love, maybe even lust. A small yet genuine smile was on both of their faces. It was 3 days after Carol had overheard Daryl's speech & declaration of love and ever since that night it had become a tradition, to wait until everyone else was asleep, then she would walk up the stairs to where Daryl lay, get into his make-shift bed and snuggle infront of him and he would hold her until the morning, then before anyone else would get up, she would wake up and go back to her cell.

"Don' go." Daryl mumbled, his voice more husky than usual. He placed his hands over her smaller ones on his torso and entwined their fingers.

"I have to, Daryl, otherwise you won't hear the last of it from Glenn, maybe even Maggie too." She whispered as she buried her head into his neck, this was the hardest part of the morning, leaving him, even if it was to only go down a set of stairs and into her cell. Even though she knew that she was safe, protected by the iron gates, she didn't feel safe, she didn't feel like she was being protected, until she was in Daryl's strong, loving embrace.

He sighed, pouting like a sulking child. "Don' care, need you here." Carol couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle, this man was not only her saviour, her protecter, but he was also the most adorable man she had ever met.

"And why do you need me here?" She teased, they would always tease each other, even before either of them knew what the other felt.

Daryl shrugged her off of him, moving forward. "Nothin'. Go then, I don' care." He sulked, staring intently at the wall.

Carol was not only hurt, but confused by his actions, he was the one who wanted her to stay, she just wanted to know why. "Daryl I..." She paused, thinking. "I didn't mean to..." She chewed her lip, not knowing what do say, yet so many questions raced through her head but a puzzled expression was all that was on her face. Carol looked at him, his back was turned toward her. She sighed, sensing she should just leave him alone but as she was about to step down the first step of the stair case she heard his gruff voice again.

"Nightmares." Carol turned around and he looked up at her, his eyes full of desperation. "I have nightmares."

Carol walked back over to him, not breaking eye contact, sitting beside him. "I didn't wanna tell you, didn't want you thinkin' I was weak, useless. That I needed to grow some balls."

Carol's heart sunk, and she spoke quietly, grabbing his hand. "You, Daryl Dixon, will never be weak or useless, or what ever else Merle used to say to you. You can talk to me, let me in." She practically pleaded him, feeling that if she didn't get him to open up to her, they would just drift apart.

"M' nightmares are always abou' my dad. Merle was juvy, tol' me he'd always protect me but he got put inside and left me. It was early in the morning, I dunno what time but it was starting to get late..." He let out a heavy breath, feeling as if he was there again, as only a 12 year old boy.

"Daryl, you don't have to." Carol reassured, sensing how hard this was for him, but he squeezed her hand, letting her know it was ok.

"I woke up to the sound of him yelling and the smell of whiskey, he screamed my name and it sounded like a stampede was charging up the stairs. I hid in the closet, but he knew where I was. He used his belt and because I was cryin' he jus' got angrier and threw his whiskey bottle at the wall. I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my arm, cut up my back with a piece of glass, sometimes he would get my arms with it too, screaming all these names at me too, then he would just leave me, and fall asleep in his room. And that's the nightmare, every night. I have seen friends get torn apart by walkers, nearly got eaten by a few myself but no, the nightmare I have to have is my 'daddy' beatin' me."

Carol was stunned, she pulled away from him and lifted her top over her, placing it beside her. "We match." Was all she said before turning her back to him, allowing him to see the scars that Ed had made.

Daryl reached out his hand and traced the scars with his fingers, his eyes glanced to the scars that didn't look random, but patterned somehow, just below her shoulder blade, and then he realised what is was. The bastard had carved "ugly." into her. He moved closer to her and placed a tender kiss over the word. "It's not true." He stated. She turned to him, her eyes glassy. "You're beautiful." He said in a whisper, his hand cupping her cheek. She leant into his hand and smile at him, a tear spilling from her eyes.

"Sorry." She laughed, wiping her eyes.

Daryl frowned. "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, it's ok to cry." He held her hand, pulling her towards him, she fell into him, nuzzling his neck.

"It's happy tears..." Daryl laughed inwardly, 'women' he thought. "No one has ever called me beautiful before, it was overwhelming." She grinned into his neck, she could see in his eyes when he had said it, with passion, with truth, he really did think she was beautiful, it made her feel special, wanted, but most of all, beautiful.

They pulled apart reluctantly, Daryl reached over and picked up her shirt, pulling it over Carol's head, allowing her to slip her arms through. He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek, their eyes locked as they silently said "I Love you.", Daryl placed a soft, tender kiss on the corner of her mouth, barely touching her lips and rested his forehead gently on hers, closing his eyes. "Stay?" He whispered so quietly that it was barely audible. Carol only nodded and took his hand, guiding him to the matress on the floor. He layed down and she layed in front of him, he pulled her close to his body, his hand protectively around her stomach, he nuzzled the back of her neck and placed a kiss on it. Carol smiled and closed her eyes, for once she was able to wake up with Daryl Dixon and not have to say goodbye.

_I hope you guys liked it! Please review, it means a lot to me! If __you have any ideas about what else you would like to see in future chapters, feel free to Review and request something, if not in this story, I will write a one-shot. :) _


	3. Sunrise

**Flaws**

_Oh my god, guys it seems like forever, I got really bad writers block so I didn't write for like two days, but don't worry, after this chapter I have 2 more chapter ideas already, so they should be up in the next two days. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Sunrise

Daryl opened his eyes, his lids heavy with sleep. It was winter and therefore only beginning to get light outside, so why had he awoke? Then he realised something as he moved the arm that he had wrapped around Carol around an hour ago and realised that she wasn't there. Did he dream the whole scenario? He pondered for a moment and then got up, creeped quietly down they stairs and peeked into Carol's cell, she was gone. He panicked and quickly grabbed his cross-bow, thowing on his leather jacket, threading a knife through his belt and rushed out, to where? He didn't even know, he just hated not knowing where she was and if she was safe.

After a while of panicked, frantic rushing and searching he was outside and looked up to the guard tower. He didn't know what made him do it, whether it be instinct or just chance, but he saw her. She wasn't inside but instead sat on the balcony, her knees drawn up to her chest, eyes not moving once from the horizon. He let out a sigh of relief and walked up to the balcony where she was, sitting beside her, she knew he was there yet didn't acknowledge his presence with anything but a small pat on the floor next to her, signalling for him to sit. He obliged and sat, but in contrast to her, dangled his legs off of the balcony, he didn't say anything, he didn't dare to, he could see how content and calmed she was, he didn't want to spoil that, it's hard to get a moments peace in this world.

Daryl had plenty of questions he would like to ask her, why she was up there so early, why hasn't she brought someone with her, to protect her. Thinking about it Daryl looked around, she hadn't brought any weapons with her either, no knife, no gun. Instead of throwing twenty questions at her he just looked at her, she only had on a light cardigan and was shivering, holding her legs to her chest to keep in the warmth. He removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as her eyes were still glued to the sky.

The comfortable silence was pierced when Daryl heard Carol's soft, low voice. "I used you watch the sunrise with Sophia, it was her favourite thing to do. She would always cry and wake up for her bottle just before sunrise, so I would feed her the bottle and look out of the window, watching the sunrise while I fed her. It continued when she was a toddler too, she would wake, not crying, just wake up, so we would watch the sunset together." Carol smiled, her eyes filling with tears as she relived the sweet memories that she and her little girl once shared.

"'M sorry." He mumbled, he blamed himself for not finding her, for practically promising Carol she would be fine but instead she had turned and she had to watch as Rick blew her little girls brains out.

"Don't you dare." She took her eyes off of the sky and looked up at him. "You did more for my little girl in those few days than her own daddy ever did in his whole life." Slowly, she turned her attention back to the sky. "Sophia died long before she came out of that barn, you weren't to find her." She paused, trying to push the images of that day out of her mind. "She must have been in that barn while you were looking for her, it's not your fault, Daryl. You took an arrow and nearly a bullet in your head for her; you risked your life for my little girl and that's more than anyone can ask."

He gave a small nod, his eyes still narrowed, sleep causing them to be heavy. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and held her in his strong, protective embrace while they watched the sunrise together. In that moment everything was calm, the air was cold and crisp but everything was still, except the sun rising from the darkness, birds were chirping in the distance and for once they found some normality, something magically through something so simple and natural, that happens everyday. The scene was therapeutic but they felt in this moment what they hadn't felt in a long time, free, like they had been under water and finally able to breathe now.

_I know it's quite short, I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it! It's going to get more interesting, just put up with the fluffiness for a few more chapters. Oh, and you should totally click that review button and write some stuff and thaanngs. ;) Oh, and you guys seem awesome, so follow me on twitter, I follow back. UpsidedownStars :) _


	4. Hard to get

**Flaws**

_Guys, here is chapter 4! I am so excited about writing chapter 5, you don't understand asdfghjkl. Ok, anyway I hope you enjoy this, thank you to all who have reviewed this, it means so much to me, you're the reason I continue to write, I love you all! Enjoy! :)_

Chapter 4: Hard to get

It was the afternoon now, Daryl had stayed with Carol until the sun had risen completely, then he decided they should get back before anyone starts to worry like he did, he would tell them that they went on watch together because otherwise he knew they would ask a load of questions that he and Carol didn't have the energy to answer.

Carol was making breakfast for everyone with the help of Maggie, Carl was talking to Beth who was feeding Judith a bottle, Rick and Michonne where keeping watch, they had grown closer than everyone first thought they would, and Hershel, he sat watching everyone, smiling a little to himself at the banter that was being thrown around, it almost felt like everything was normal.

"So... You and Carol, what's going on?" Glenn piped up, leaning in the wall next to Daryl.

"Yo, shut up man, nothin's goin' on." He muttered, toying with the knife in his belt.

"C'mon man, we've all seen it." He laughed. "Be real." A small smirk appeared on his face.

Daryl stopped toying with his knife and looked up at him through narrowed eyes, "Seen what?" He genuinely didn't know what Glenn was talking about, they were so careful, she only slept in his bed after everyone else was asleep and no one saw them wake up in the same bed that morning because they had been out of it before anyone else had woken up, hell, they hasn't even kissed, yet.

Glenn laughed again, "The way you look at her, I used to look at Maggie like that, I still do." Smiling, he looked over to Maggie, watching as her chocolate brown hair bounced as she laughed with Carol.

Daryl looked over at Carol, her eyes gleamed as she laughed, he had always loved that about her. "I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout man, I don't look at her any differently to the way I look at everyone else." He defended himself, his eyes glued to Carol's happy, care-free face.

"Yeah, of course, you look at Hershel the way you're looking at Carol right now." Glenn mused.

"Yo shut up man, so what if somethin's goin' on, ain't like you're not with anyone." He avoided eye contact with Glenn, folding his arms much like a child sulking.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm happy for you man." Glenn patted Daryl on the back, a warm smile on his face.

"I dunno what to do. Between you and me, or I'll feed you to the walkers," He threatened, Glenn nodded, shaking his head as he chuckled. "I don' have a lot of experience wi' women. I dunno if things are goin' too fast." Daryl mumbled most of what he said, embarrassed, he wasn't used to talking to people like this, his father or brother hadn't really been the best examples when it came to women.

"How... How far have you... Have you...?" Glenn stuttered awkwardly.

"No, we haven' even kissed, just been sharing a bed, that sorta thing." He chewed on the inside if his mouth nervously.

"Ah, well if you don't know what to do, why don't you play hard to get?" He suggested, shrugging a little.

Daryl looked at him, quirking an eye brow, amused. "Hard to get? The dead are walking around eating people who are living, we are fighting for survival and you suggest playing hard to get? I think that's as hard to get as there is anymore." Scoffing he looked down again.

Glenn laughed. "Sorry man, I'm not exactly experienced either. All I'm saying is if it feels right, don't let her go. In this world there are probably only a thousand people still alive, if you can find something special, like I have with Maggie, even though the world has gone to shit." Glenn paused, thinking about his next words. "Don't let her go." Was all he said before walking off, leaving Daryl with his thoughts.

He had to make this decision on his own, if he calls the whole thing off, not only is their close relationship over but so is their friendship, their trust, their ability to feel protected and safe with one another. But if he acts on with these feelings and takes everything one step forward, it could have a damaging affect on the group, he would care more for Carol's safety than anyone else's, more so than he already does. Although, if he chose for them to be together, he didn't need to be afraid of rejection, she had already told him that she loved him too. He was nervous, really, much like a school boy, he was relatively new to all this "dating" lark. Daryl had made a decision, a decision that he thought was best not only for the both of them, but for the group, for the protection of the group, what was best for the people they now know and see as family.

He had decided that his decision was to be made final, tonight.

_So, that's that. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know it's another short one again, but I'm updating them like nearly everyday. I felt like leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger, don't hate me too much, I know EXACTLY what I'm going to write for chapter 5, so don't stress, it won't be long before an update because Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, I promise, probably around late afternoon, UK time. :) You should totally click that review button right there and write something. ;) _


	5. Let her go

**Flaws**

_Hey everyone! Once again, thank you all so much for your reveiws, I love reading them and they mean SO much to me. So here's chapter 5, I have been so excited about writing this for like 4 days now, anywho, I hope you enjoy it! :)_

Chapter 5: Let her go.

The sun had gone down and the moon shined brightly through the small prison windows, creating a magical yet somewhat eerie glow. For once, Michonne was smiling, as was everyone else, they we laughing, joking, having fun, throwing banter around. Maggie was sitting on a chair with Glenn standing behind her, dropping a kiss on her head every now and then. Beth was sitting on the floor by Hershel, laughing with him, reminiscing about her childhood, when her and Maggie used to fight like cat and dog. Rick, as usual, was just watching over everybody, a smile on his face as his attention turned to Carl, who was holding Judith, singing lullaby's that Lori used to sing to him before the world went to shit.

Carol looked over at Daryl who seemed to be lost in thought, confusion clouding his face. He hadn't been the same with all day, he had avoided her, when she tried to talk to him he would give her a blunt, one word answer and walk away from her. Carol chewed on her lip, worried that she had done something wrong, said something that scared him off. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face and she looked up as she heard Beth's sweet, angelic voice start to sing.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go."

Glenn walked infront of Maggie, taking her hand and pulling her up, holding her close to them, swaying to the singing. Carl started swaying with Judith in his arms, smiling down at her. Daryl looked up, a sparkle in his ocean blue eyes.

"Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home. Only know you love her when you let her go."

Daryl walked over to Carol, he grabbed her hand, enterwining their fingers and as he heard Beth start singing "and you let her go." after her short pause, he pulled Carol into him, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to him. She looked up into his eyes, she was stunned, happy. He wasn't paying attention to anything but the smile in her eyes.

"Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast." Rick chuckled to himself at the pair, he could see something was between them, everyone noticed that they had become much closer than usual.

"You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why; everything you touch surely dies." Carol and Daryl's bodies swayed, their eyes locked, duelling together.

Beth smiled as she saw the two and begun to sing the chorus again, watching her older siser laughing as Glenn whispered something into their ear and they glanced at Carol and Daryl's dancing forms. "But you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go." Carol grinned, biting her lip as his eyes left hers to glance briefly at his lips before travelling back up to melt with her own blue ones again. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home; only know you love her when you let her go"

Everything seemed to fade out behind them, everything else blurred and all that vividly stood were the two, dancing slowly, fingers enterwined and body's touching. "Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart, 'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast. Well you see her when you fall asleep but never to touch and never to keep, 'Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep." The lyrics were astoundingly accurate, he thought that she could never feel the same about him, that he was being pathetic, thinking that he was bad and wrong for her.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home; only know you love her when you let her go." Beth sung happily, reliving the sweet memories that song brought to her and the family she had lost, when life was normal. Rick sighed, wishing he had told Lori just how much she meant to him before she was gone. "And you let her go. And you let her go, well you let her go."

"'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home, only know you love her when you let her go." Daryl's face was closer to Carol's than ever now, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, his breathing seemed different, their chests where up against each others so she wasn't sure if it was his heart she could feel racing or hers.

Beth was no longer up tempo with her singing, she now slowed down as she sung these last lines and everything was silent, no laughing, no talking, just dancing. "'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love her when you let her go." Both of their eyes were gleaming now, Carol gulped, her heart racing, she felt as if everyone else in the room could hear it. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home, only know you love her when you let her go."

"And you let her go." As Beth sung these last 5 words, in complete contrast of the lyrics, Daryl's lips slowly but non-the-less lovingly, collided with Carol's. The kiss was tender, their lips tingly as they felt sparks rush between them from head to toe, their first kiss, was a magically one.

Glenn smiled and started clapping, happy for the couple. Everyonesoon joined in which pulled them out of their daze and Carol giggled a blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. She burried her head into his shoulder, still in a fit of giggles, only peeking with one eye so see everyone beaming back at them.

Daryl held her, almost protectively and kissed her temple. "Y'all can stop that now, you're makin' the lady embarrassed." He muttered, waving his free arm to get them to stop. Everyone chuckled and then they continued with their normal things. Carl put Judith to bed after Rick kissed her on the head, she had fallen asleep while he was swaying with her to Beth's angelic singing. Glenn congratualted the pair along with Maggie and Daryl thanked him for his advice. Daryl was smiling, genuinely smiling, not one of his half smiles, but a full, big, happy smile. This was his Family. Glenn was like a brother, Maggie and Beth were like sisters and Hershel the wise uncle. Rick was more of a best mate, Carl and Judith being his nepthew and neice. And Carol? Carol was his soulmate, and he will never let her go.

_So, I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it, it just such a cute fluffy one! :) OH MY GOD GUYS. MELISSA MCBRIDE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER. I didn't know whether or not to send her this fanfiction so she could read it? Others said I should but what do you think? Also, SheWolf26 I was going to make Daryl sing this song, but I didn't think him singing it and dancing with her at the same time would make any sense, I wasn't sure how I was to write it. Anyway, he IS going to sing again, just to let you know, in one of the next few chapters! Please review and let me know if you liked it or not, you can even request what you want to happen in future chapters!:) _


End file.
